thetenthelementfandomcom-20200213-history
Decimus Bravo
The Universe: ''"Your pathetic little world is finished. All that is left is burning rubble, remnants of what once was. Yet you still insist on saving it?'' Decimus: ''"You're right. There's not much left here at all. But there is something, and as long as that something exists, I'll keep on fighting. '' ''- Decimus and the Universe, discussing the fate of the world Decimus Bravo is the main protagonist of the Tenth Element, and is a young man who posses control over the Tenth Element, the Universe. He lived a normal life until the appearance of Jane Magnolia and the Bringers on Earth. Through sheer chance of fate, Decimus along with nine other individuals interfered with the Bringing movement, causing them to be moved to another world called Altervita. He along with his fellow elements quickly gained fame, as well as notoriety. Along with the other elements, he collected the ten dragon boxes, and unlocked them after defeating the Universal Phantom. Shortly after this, Decimus' new friend Violet was murdered, and he went on a quest to free her soul from a powerful demon. After slaying a quartet of demons, her souls was freed, and she was revived. In the wake of the battles against the demons, funds would be required to help pay for the damages the city of Dragon's Reach sustained. In order to help out, Decimus joined the Monster Slayers: an organization dedicated to slaying dangerous beasts. He partnered with his new friend, Solis, and the two gained fame after slaying many creatures. When another group of super powered teens from Earth arrived, Decimus and the elements finally found foes who could match their combined might. These newcomers would later be dubbed the Senses, based on the fact that their powers were closely related to their bodies. Decimus calls for a reunion of the elements, so they join him on a quest to find out about the so called God Tomes. The elements butt heads with the Senses several times during this adventure, and they figure out their view of Altervita has been greatly skewed by the influence of the Bringers. Eventually, they find Alexander, one of the authors of the Tomes, and he warns them about the Tomes' powers. A final brawl between the 20 ensues, ending with a close victory for the elements. Before they can push Alexander for more answers, a single arrow is fired directly into his skull. The source of the arrow is unknown, with several members suggesting Violet was the one who dealt the blow. Decimus is hesitant to believe everyone's claims, as he is still madly in love with her. Returning to Dragon's Reach, they find their home under quarantine. A deadly virus has been released into a certain quadrant of the city, causing regular people to transform into half human half animal monstrosities that go on a rampage. After springing a trap, Decimus is murdered. The elements go into hiding, and find out about more scrolls containing information about The God Tomes. Xavier gathers an army of God Tome users, and awakens an ancient spirit known as Lament. He merges with it, and his sheer power begins warping reality itself. The allies of the Elements lose to Xavier's army. When all hope seems lost, Decimus arrives, revived by Miodara into a new body. Decimus goes head on against Lament and Xavier, using his new demon powers. After being bested, Decimus' powers as the Tenth Element awaken, and he is able to defeat Lament, ending the battle. Biography Early Life Decimus Bravo was born in Storm Lake, Iowa to two doting unnamed parents. His childhood was far from exciting, but happy. An only child, he was slightly spoiled from the get-go. When he was around 5 years old, a fatal car accident claimed the lives of both his parents, flipping his life upside down. His closest relative was a peculiar woman by the name of Melody Bowen. The first few years after their deaths weren't the best for him, but with enough time he was able to resume a somewhat normal life, until his Junior year, however. The Tenth Element In the mid winter of the year 2012, Decimus Bravo attended the annual school field trip for his High School, based in Storm Lake, Iowa. During this well funded excursion, the class is taken to the peaks of Switzerland, where they would spend a week or so being enriched by swiss culture. The bus ride eventually stops at the facility housing the particle collider, CERN. Before the group can take the tour of the facility, Decimus notices the snowflakes falling around them have frozen still. This starts to trip him out, as well as some of his nearby classmates. The first ten students who stepped off the bus are mesmerized by the strange sight around them, and they see an entourage of white hooded figures march towards them. An eerily beautiful song that reminds Decimus of starlight begins to play out in their heads. This song seems to intensify with each step, eventually overwhelming all their senses. Decimus closes his eyes, realizing he can't stay up for what's to come. Decimus awakens to a startling sight, the specked infinity of outer space. He steps forward into the endless void, as a voice reaches out to him. The voice asks him if he wants limitless power. Decimus tells the voice maybe. A large book appears in front of him. He puts his hand on the front cover, which is written in some strange language. The language starts to make itself clear to him for some reason, and he reads out that it's a God Tome. He starts reading the contract for a God Tome. (God Tomes are just contracts formed with the Universe, and are basically super advanced quantum devices used to spontaneously bring forth certain types of atoms from parallel dimensions, essentially "borrowing" other universe's matter.) The Universe is most likely a higher dimensional being with the intent to erase lower states of existence in order to unite the multiverse into a single space, with the intention to take over the original creator's job as the One True God. The presence watching him asks him one more time if he's ready to accept the contract. Decimus wakes up to an unfamiliar lush forest around him. The fact that there's no warm forests in Switzerland this time of year, starts to concern him, and he realizes none of the vegation is even remotely familiar to him. He hears a girl talking to herself and sneaks up on her, realizing she was one of the members of the Fair's Safety Commission, a fiery redheaded girl named Elize Thames. She's also a bit disoriented from the sudden change in scenery and asks Decimus if they're dead. He tells her heaven probably doesn't look like a forest, to her dismay. The two begin to wander around the alien forest, eventually meeting up with more of the Safety Commission. Decimus meets Kelton Morario, a ladies man from his school, sporting luscious black locks. He tells them he panics without Wi-Fi, prompting the two to jest at him. Trekking further in, the trio is ambushed by two assailants, who they quickly realize are more members of the Commission. The leader and his second in command, Michael Stahlberg and Mona Jackson. The five speculate that the rest of the Commission is likely around the forest as well. An intense hunt is cut short when Elize points out a red dot on Decimus' forehead. Everyone starts to panic, as a voice through a megaphone tells them to get on the ground. Not wanting to risk getting their heads blown off, they comply. An armed group of strange looking police pop out from the forest. Decimus wonders how they were able to keep hidden so well, and attributes it to the fact that these guys must be professionals. The one in charge tells them they're under arrest for trespassing in the city of Dragon's Reach. Decimus is under interrogation from inside a very secure cell. Her questions were all abstract and don't really make sense to him. The woman interviewing him is a pretty girl that couldn't be much older than them. Despite her outward appearance, her method of interrogation is overtly aggressive. Decimus accidentaly lets out a compliment that was supposed to be only a thought. This only makes her even angrier, causing her to leave. Another officer comes in, an honorable looking man with a handlebar mustache. He asks him the same set of questions, but he can't answer even a single one of them. The man stares into Decimus' eyes and says he believes him. The man introduces himself as Officer Maldone, and tells him there is one question he can answer for him, how they got to the City. Decimus shrugs and explains to him that he was last in Geneva, Switzerland. Maldone asks him where this "Geneva" is located, and Decimus tells him very specifically. At first the man is skeptical, but realizing once again that he's telling the truth, his expression shifts. The man tells him he's one of people who crossed over. Confused, Decimus asks him to elaborate. Maldone says he's not an expert, but he speculates Decimus and his companions were brought over from a parallel version of the world. Decimus is skeptical of this claim, and tells him there's no way there's two earths. Maldone replies by telling him this isn't earth, this is Altervita. He's still not really convinced until the officer shows off his cellphone, containing pictures of sights that were either photoshopped or not part of Earth. Maldone explains that the existence of infinite parallel universes was brought to light in recent times in their world, as a few stragglers from other dimensions seemed to have slipped through the void. Decimus tells him it's all too much for him right now, and that he needs a second to come to terms with all this. Maldone agrees, and leaves the interrogation room momentarily. Decimus is placed into a cell with all the males, while the girls are placed in cell opposite to them. The security isn't too tight, as the officers aren't worried about them trying to make an escape. Everyone starts to speculate among themselves if they're actually in another world. A few are convinced already, while the others say they need more proof. Decimus meets two more new people, the muscle of the Safety Commission, a huge beefhead named Marc Auferio, and a little kid named Jimmy McCarthy. Decimus remembers he was the kid walking together with his blonde sister. He spots her in the girls' cell, along with the scary looking girl who was with them shortly before they vanished. Maldone and his escorts arrive, and he opens the cell doors. He tells them they'll be free to go after they run some small tests on them. Holly Suzuki, the feisty Asian girl from the Commission immediately balks, and says she refuses to stay there any longer. Maldone tells them they either take the tests, or they don't leave at all. Left with no choice, they cooperate. A few basic reflex tests, a blood sample, and other random little screenings are performed on them. At the end of these tests, Maldone approaches them with a concerned expression. He tells them they're no longer human. A few laughs come from the group, eventually hushing as Maldone's expression stays the same. Michael asks him to explain. The officer shows them a few x-rays and graphs comparing their DNA to that of another person. Though it's only a .01 difference, he tells them such a difference would make them very different from other people. He asks them if they feel any different after coming to Altervita. Elize begins to explain how when they made her take a jog around the facility to measure her heartbeat, she was able to easily complete the excercise. Mona asks her what that has to do with feeling different, which Elize gladly answers. Due to the fact that she was extremely out of shape and because she's a heavy smoker, it didn't make sense that she was able to run even such a small difference so easily. Everyone starts to move around, trying to confirm whether Elize was right or not. The scary interrogating girl from before comes out, and Maldone introduces her as Violet Osborne, the best sniper in their district. He starts to explain what they've concluded so far. Violet looks shocked upon hearing about the situation. She then pulls out a scary looking handgun and aims it at Decimus. Before anyone can react, she pulls the trigger. Decimus falls to the ground, and whispers to himself repeatedly "I don't wanna die". Before long he realizes the bullet didn't actually hit him. He looks up a strange sight. Michael had apparently stepped in to take the bullet for him, though it didn't seem to affect him at all. Everyone gasps at Michael's hand, which has taken a silver-like appearance. He stopped it with his strange metallic hand. Violet tells everyone the impossible had just happened. Holly tells her "no shit sherlock". Kelton surprises everyone next by snapping his fingers and conjuring a small flame. Initially he freaks out and tries to put it out, but realizes the flames aren't burning him. Mona asks him how it feels, and he responds that it just kinda tickles. Maldone doesn't look as surprised as everyone, as if manipulating flames and metal was just an ordinary thing. He asks Violet if they're newly awoken mages, which she confirms. Maldone reveals to the crew how much more advanced/ different this world is compared to theirs, in terms of being able to direct and control the human body's invisible energies. This statement spurs the group into a frenzy, all of them trying to activate their newly found abilities. One by one, they unleash their skills. Water, fire, earth, air, metal, lightning, flora, darkness, and light. The only one not able to do anything is Decimus, who struggles attempt after attempt. Maldone offers them access to the facility's training area as long as they promise not to completely destroy it. Decimus watches everyone from afar try out their new powers, as a tinge of jealousy grows within him. Before long, everyone is tuckered out and find out they can exhaust their powers. Before he releases them, Maldone asks them to hear out his plea. He starts to explain a bit of Altervita's history and focuses on the rise of an organization known as The Bringers. These Bringers were originally a small group that rose to fame and power over a ten year period. Using their influence and overwhelming tactical force, they became unstoppable. Their goals have been masked in secrecy, though from the few leaks and usage of spies, one vision has remained prevalent throughout their conquest. The Bringers wish to see mankind evolve quickly and forcefully. Their plan to bring about an event known as The Bringing is clouded in mystery. Maldone speculates that if this event would ever come to fruitition, the entire course of humanity's evolution would be flipped upside down. They have isolated different sections of the continent, and have made the conditions for each zone extremely different. By manipulating the thoughts of the population of Altervita through the use of different types of invisible waves the Bringers have essentially assumed a monopoly on the way the people of AV think.The reason for this monopoly is to essentially find the fastest way to advance humanity. Maldone tells them there's only around eight free cities left on the Continent, including the one they landed in, Dragon's Reach. Maldone gets on his knees and tells them they're fighting a losing battle so far, and that the shadow of the Bringers looms closer everyday. The grown man pleads for them to help Dragon's Reach and push back the Bringers. Michael begins to agree, but Mona starts to tell him this isn't their fight. Violet tells her it just may be. She looks over at the scary girl clad in mostly all black, who introduces herself as Dawn Holloway. Violet asks if the last thing they saw was a group of figures clad in white robes. Everyone confirms this, and Violet says white robes are the Bringer staple dress. If what Violet says is true, then their journey to this world is closely tied with the Bringers. Violet says their best shot at getting back to their world is through the Bringers, whose technology is the most advanced in the world. A moment of silence ensues as everyone's too deep into their thoughts. Michael steps forward as the leader of the group, and tells them they'll help out. The majority of the group is on board, but there's a few who don't like the idea of being used to fight in a war they aren't really a part of. Maldone thanks him and tells the group they can stay at the facility until they're debriefed on the task at hand. He dismisses them for the day, and asks Violet to lead them to the rooms. Violet stops them shortly before their destination. She tells them that even though their appearance was a grand fluke, they're still going to shake this world to its core. Before they can press her for more answers, she walks away. Decimus has a difficult time sleeping, and wonders what kind of fate lies in store for them. The next morning, everyone is woken up very early by Violet, who seems to be in a rush. Elize doesn't even budge when they try waking her up, and no one is brave enough to try waking up Dawn, though she eventaully gets up herself. Violet drives the group in a roomy police minivan, evading their questions as she drives through the still dark city. The drive through confirms that they're not on Earth anymore, as all the stores and brands are all unfamiliar. She drives up to a small and isolated park and instructs everyone to follow her. Under the cloak of dusk, they approach a small grove of trees. Violet kneels and brushes off the grass with her hands, revealing an inconspicuous trapdoor. The group piles in and climb down an old ladder. The only way forwards is through a completely black tunnel ahead. Kelton lights the way with his thumb, and seems ecstatic at being able to help out. A few more minutes of walking, and they end up a in a large chamber. The chamber is lit by a massive stone floating at the center of an intricate machine. Violet's taste for decor is a bit peculiar, including a few large bookshelves holding dusty tomes. She walks to one of the shelves and grabs a specific title. She motions for them to follow her to a large worktable. Violet opens the book and flips to the middle, where she has cut out a hole for hiding something. With a delicate touch, she grabs a thin and archaic looking piece of paper. A seal containing ten different points is placed at the top of the document. She points out that all the points are decorated with a small insignia, one for every element. She starts to read aloud the contents of the page. Everyone starts to recognize the words, and they all remember saying this chant sometime before recieving their powers. Even Decimus recalls the chant. Violet tells them there's a legend of ten heroes who are destined to liberate mankind from the chains of lies. Everyone's dumbfounded at what she's implying. Decimus tells them this is their chance to be the heroes they all grew up wanting to be. Dawn tells them she has no interest in such a fate, and begins to walk away. The elements are introduced to a man whom they would come heavily to rely on. Veteran pilot of the infamous Thunderbird V, Ace Lette. He's a cocky blonde dude who immediately looks upon the elements with disdain. Maldone explains to them that he'll be their leader, with Violet acting as second in command. His first mission for them is to sabotage a nearby base the Bringers are using to mine Bezevile, a metal with certain magical properties. He provides the team with a large supply of firearms, explosives, and other little goodies. He tells them they won't be forced to fight on the front lines, but would rather act as support to the cause. Finally he thanks them once more, and assures them he would do anything in his power to get them home. Ace leads them out towards the hangar, where everyone is anxious about taking off on this adventure. With new found purpose they depart from the city. The airship is highly futuristic and holds a plethora of conveniences and technologies unlike anything on Earth. The ship provides food using some kind of super advanced 3D printer that provides meals based on choice and preference. Everyone tries the different Altervita food and the mood is pretty relaxed. New friendships are forged, as well as rivalries. After everyone stuffs their faces, Decimus attempts to chit chat with Violet, who makes it clear she wants nothing to do with him. Disheartened, he takes off to his room for the night. Decimus wakes up in the middle of the night to an astounding sight. The full moon is lighting up the tallest peaks of the Bezevillian Mountains. Bezevile is apparently a bit sparkly, as Decimus tries to keep his jaw up. If the sight of these glorious mountains didn't convince them they weren't on Earth anymore, nothing would. In his state of wonder, he happens to notice a strange object right above the three highest peaks of the mountain range. For a brief second a colossal silhoutte of an impossibly large oval shaped object appears in the sky. He blinks a few times to make sure he's not actually asleep still, but the shape remains. Confused yet happy at being able to see such a spectacle, he falls back to sleep, as its too dark to make out what he is seeing. The next morning he is woken up by an announcement broadcasted through the airship's comm system. In each room, there lies a screen fixed to a wall. Each screen can send out messages to any chosen location on the ship. Ace's face is repeatedly shouting at everyone to wake up. Decimus walks on over to see what he wants. Ace tells them the operation would commence in an hour, so they should get ready. He also tells them each room is equipped with police commissioned outfits. After taking a refreshing shower in the advanced shower, he puts on the police duds, which he finds he can actually rock. Everyone meets up in the ship's command center, where they wait for everyone to arrive. Once everyone is there, Ace begins the debrief. He points out the mine's center of operations, along with three different entrances to the mine itself. He explains their goal is to completely shut down the Bringer's operation, and to make it impossible for them to resume their work any time soon. He tells them there's a village at the center of the operation that was overtaken by the Bringers, and that one squad would be sent there to try and influence the villagers to strike back. One squad to destroy the mine, one to assault the base of operations, and one to incite a revolt. Gorilla warfare, and subversion? Who are we? The U.S. government? Squad A is composed of Kelton, Marc, and Jimmy. Squad B is Elize, Dawn, Violet, and Michael. C squad is Decimus, Holly,and Mona. Ace tells them the chances of encountering any powerful foes here would be little to none, considering this was just a mine. He relays Violet's specific instructions to take out the one running the mine. Next he tells them to gear up with whatever weapons they find suitable. Decimus grabs a medium sized pistol, which he clips on to a utility belt. Everyone is hesitant to pick up the heavy looking firearms, but Dawn straps a machine gun to her back, along with a few clips. Michael informs everyone that if they don't want to use the guns, then he can make them weapons. He shows off his powers and makes a few swords. Decimus grabs a smaller one that seems to suit him perfectly. He dubs his sword Serendipity. Fully stocked, the mission is ago. Squad C strolls right into the heart of the village, looking quite inconspicuous. The residents don't acknowledge them aside from a few deathly glares. Its apparent the villagers think they're part of the Bringers. None of the three want to be the ones to make the first move. They ask one teen where the leader of the town is; the kid reluctantly tells them that the mayor is in his home after roasting the trio. Mona asks him if he can lead them there. Upon reaching the mayor's house, they are all invited in. The mayor is an old lady with a stern expression on her face. She offers them tea, but they all decline. Next she asks them what their motive is by this visit. Holly is the first one to speak, and relays the situation they're undertaking. They ask the mayor if she's noticed something weird about the way the mountain's nearby towns operate, as if other civilizations didn't exist. Her words bring a great sense of confusion for the mayor, who breaks out in a headache. She tells them her memories have definitely been tampered with. At first the mayor is reluctant to accept their help, but when she realizes their aims are true, she agrees to help free the town. The mayor calls for a town meeting of sorts, where she introduces the trio. Next, she begins to formulate a plan using all the able bodies members of the town. They'll help assault the mine's base of operations in a single offensive swoop. Decimus helps the villagers arm themselves, and within the hour everyone is set to attack. Before the attack commences, they receive a message from Ace, who warns them that a squad of armed Bringers is on the way. He instructs Mona to use the villagers to fight of this squadron, and to leave the base to squad B. The Bringer airship descends and while its shield is lowered, Ace flies over and blasts the ship apart. The Bringer squadron is left confused while the small army of villagers attacks them. A brawl ensues, while Decimus struggles to contribute towards victory. As he is approached by a single Bringer, he panic and shoots him with the rifle he acquired. To his dismay, the gun fails to kill him, though it lets out a bright beam of light that disorients his foe. Holly takes advantage and knocks out the Bringer with a swift current of water. He thanks her, as the fight continues. Several of the villagers lives are claimed, but in the end they overpower the battalion. Seeing the bodies of the fallen makes Decimus realize they truly are at war with these guys. They receive word from the other squads that they've completed their missions as well, thus ending the operation in success. Everyone regroups at the village, where they tend to the wounded and mourn for the fallen. One of the kids attacks Michael, who is bewildered. The kid yells at them for taking away his brother, and tells them he wishes they had never come. Ace comes out of the ship to give the villagers a briefing of sorts. He explains that by taking this mine, they've opened up more resources for the Resistance, therefore being one step closer to finally overthrowing the Bringers. Ace begins to relay to the group that the best way to destroy the Bringers is to attack their ideals/ way of thinking. Once the lies have been made apparent, the rest will fall in place. They bid farewell to the village, and take off. Back on the ship, everyone has joined together for dinner, although a couple of the Elements take off to their rooms for some privacy. They try to hide their fear through comedy, but seeing the deaths of innocent people has taken its toll on everyone. Rose bursts into tears upon being teased, and tells everyone it isn't fair how they died. Dawn starts an argument and tells everyone that those who perished in the operation were weak. She delves into a rant about natural selection and strength, pissing off Elize, who is normally calm. Michael disrupts the fight and tells everyone to hit the hay. Decimus obliges, though he experiences a restless night. The following morning, Decimus avoids heading out of his room for a while, not wanting the re-experience the awkwardness of the night before. A message from Ace announces an update on the war. The city of X has been evacuated in the midst of a false flag attack perpetrated by the Resistance. By threatening the detonation of a "Fallen Angel" bomb, (literally a black hole opens for a brief second, instantly destorying anything within a radius of 2 miles, leaving no trace at all), the Resistance has gained some time to go in and sabotage the city's power grid system, a system based on a highly sustainable form of solar energy. Decimus asks how exactly this is a good thing, in terms of destroying a sustainable energy system. Ace responds by explaining that if the illusion of their comfort is broken, their natural curiosity would start to pop back up, even though they've been maniupalted for years. He also agrees with Decimus about destroying the power system, though he knows that if they don't follow through with the plan, they'd likely get assassinated. This seems to upset the majority of the group, as they start to realize what exactly they've been dragged into. He tells them they would arrive at the "empty" city within a few hours, and warns that this time they should expect a welcome party. When the group goes to have a discussion between just the ten elements, their talk about being forced to do the Resistance's dirty work is brought to a halt when Ace's voice calls out to them through a projected screen. This startles the group, as they start to become wary of the situation they've found themselves in. Dawn tells them to keep a sharp eye out during this mission. Upon arriving in the prescence of the impressive city built on the side of a massive canyon, they begin the mission's briefing. The ten would split into two teams, A and B. Team A is Decimus, Rose, Marc, Mona, and Elize. Team B is Dawn, Holly, Jimmy, Michael, and Kelton. The two groups would be dropped off at the heart of the city, where they would plant several explosive devices around in order to attract the attention of the Bringers. The other would go directly to the city's power plant, where they are tasked to destory the city's sustainable grid. Once team A starts to fire off the planted explosives, an entire entourage of armed Bringers comes out of the shadows of the city, where a huge group fight in ensued. The fight takes place in several spots through out the scene, (make sure to make full use of the city's unique environments to set up monumental fight scenes.) Group B has found their way into the heart of the grid, and faces a strange masked man, who leaves them with trivial hints about their situation, though the vibes from the man happen to be very negative. His use of a voice changer is also highly suspect, and his suspicious nature is brought to question. When they attempt to duke it out with him, he starts to mess with people's minds, as he starts teleporting in circles around them, clearly throwing them off guard. Once they manage to finally hit him, the man reatreats in "injury". When the group finally reaches the main OS of the power grid, they realize the implications of destroying an energy system that could be used for so much good. The five are hesitant to destroy it, though the appearance of Violet who takes matters into her own hands makes their hesitancy useless. With several explosive devices attached to the main OS, she eviscerates the city's tech grid. The other five attempt to reprimand her on her actions, but its clear she gives zero fucks bout what they think of her. Yuge plot twist: DR is actually one of the Bringers largest bases of operations, in book 4, Decimus calls out Violet and Jane on this, leading to his assasination. Though the reasons for his death are tried to be kept a secret, the appearance of Miodara prevented this. When the elements realize the fishiness of what they've been doing, they fall into a great depression of energy. how it could go: Metal Fortress battle Airship battle ending with the capture of Dawn, Holly, Jimmy, Michael, and Kelton. Interlude with the Jungle Dome Fight for the Starry Plain Battle on the foggy hill: Decimus, Mona, Valentin, Rose, Elize War Front Siege Final Battle/ Save Decimus! Eplouge Squad A has approached the indented entrance of the mine. A few workers are walking about and operating machinery. Though he gives off an idiotic vibe, Kelton is actually great at planning in advance. He instructs Jimmy to walk right over to the workers.Jimmy walks over by one of the machines, where he is immediately noticed. The workers are a bit confused and talk about how the villagers are supposed to stay away from the operation. One of them tells them to notice his clothing, and how it isn't typical of the villager's duds. As he is grabbed, Kelton and Michael rush from behind and attack. As their clothes catch on fire, they begin to panic. Marc finished them off with well aimed rock tosses at their heads. The three quickly drag the unconscious bodies behind the machinery, before pressing forward into the mine. They take along one of the drills- The Slayer Saga The God Tomes Lament The Ashen Kingdom The Ivory Throne Execrabilis Ragnarok The Boy Who Would be King Epilogue Physical Appearance At the start of the series, Decimus is a blonde hair and blue eyed youth. Personality and Traits Abilities/ Skills God Tome of the Universe * Enhanced Agility- As with every other God Tome user, Decimus gains a significant boost to his speed and reflexes, allowing him to usually overpower regular human foes. * Enhanced Strength- Though nowhere near as physically powerful as Axel Morario's God Tome of Strength, all Tomes provide the Holder with more physical strength than an average man. * Water Manipulation- Decimus can summon, control, and transmogrify the properties of water. Though nowhere near as proficient as Holly Suzuki, he can still hold his own using this versatile element. * Fire Manipulation- Decimus can copy nearly all of Kelton's abilities, including his "Burst Phoenix" armor, his "Chaos Meteor Shower", the one move he can't replicate is Kelton's strongest form, the Sun God Mode. * Earth Manipulation- Decimus can move apart mountains at his Wielder stage, and invented a new type of strategy utilizing sand. * Air Manipulation- With Autumn's powers, Decimus can freely move about in the sky at a fast pace, as well as use air currents as powerful ranged attacks. Upon taking the God Tome of Wind from Autumn by killing her, Decimus finally figures out an attack strong enough to break through Madalynn's Last Wish. * Metal Manipulation- Decimus can shape, summon, and bring out large amounts of metal at his whim. When Decimus takes Michael's tome, he relies on this Tome to help forge a suit of armor from the souls of the four demons dwelling inside him. * Lightning Manipulation- Decimus can use nearly all of Rose's abilities, including her impossible powerful Plasma Storm. When in his Execrabilis form, he uses a dark version of the Plasma Storm, which he uses to demolish a great portion of the Werepyre army. * Flora Manipulation- Decimus' proficiency at controlling life is dismal compared to Elize's, but when he takes her Tome, he can use her strongest attack, the Thousand Blooming Lotus. * Darkness Manipulation- Decimus can use the majority of Dawn's abilities, including her "Shadow Warp", "Dark Whisper", and by tapping into Aphanael's abilities, he can call forth the power of an Eldritch being. * Light Manipulation- Decimus can use abilities that would likely be comparable to that of Jimmy's Wielder level, though Jimmy's would be more refined. The attacks he creates are: "Dawn Pulse", "New Horizon", and "Last Smite". * Universal Manipulation- When he completes the set of ten God Tomes, Decimus taps into the Universe's strongest potential. His attacks when using Void and Starlight and literally rip apart the fabric of reality. The only foes strong enough to keep up with him are the personifications of Chaos, Order, and Balance. Monster Slayer Training An intense "boot" camp for new Slayers, this program uses a combination of rigorous physical excercise, meditation, and magical amplification to push newcomers into a new stage. Upon completing the month long "camp", each recruit that manages to pass gets his Mark of Mastery, in the form of a small tattoo, the insignia of the Slayers. Decimus opts to place the tattoo by his collarbone. After this training, both Decimus and Solis are strong enough to take on the majority of beasts Altervita has to offer. Gates of the Four Demon Lords When Decimus is ressurcted into a Machine Elf body by Miodara, the souls of the last four demon lords are placed inside him, to act as a power source to bring him back. By temporary allowing the Demons to take control of him, he can utilize their abilities in various ways. * Gate of Uniel- The first gate Decimus opens is that of the water demon, Uniel. His movements take on more fluid motions, drastically increasing his speed and accuracy. * Gate of Zazapon- The second gate belongs to the behemoth known as Zazapon or Mightreign. When this gate is opened, Decimus' physical strength and resilience doubles. * Gate of Isatiel- The third gate is that of the Demon Swordsman, Isatiel. When Decimus opens this gate, a phantom version of Isatiel's Void appears in his hands. Though not as strong as the original, this phantom version is still strong enough to fight against Xavier at full power. * Gate of Aphanael- The final gate is that of the last Demon king, Aphanael. When this gate is opened, Decimus is granted partial access to Aphanel's Book of Relevations, allowing him to use a few spells from it. The spells he is noted to have used are: "Judgement Ray", "Zero Time", and "Hell's Typhoon". = Possessions/ Weapons Serendipity This small sword was created by Michael Stahlberg shortly before the very first mission the elements undertook in Altervita. Its first design was basic and crude, being only composed of Bezeville. Decimus later received an upgrade in the form of an added hilt and grip. He used Serendipity for the majority of his time in Altervita, right up until the war in the East. The Photon Gun The photon gun was acquired at the same time he got Serendipity. At first glance the photon gun looks like some type of heavy firearm, quite intimidating. Its real purpose is to serve as a non-lethal distraction tool. Upon being fired, this weapon releases a dense stream of light that travels for a few meters. If anyone's sight is caught by the beam, they are momentarily blinded. After joining the Monster Slayers, Decimus received a free upgrade from the organization, boosting the gun's range, accuracy, and firepower. This gun has helped him get out of many dangerous situations without needless bloodshed. After being betrayed by Violet, the gun fell into Lake Cortitrum, where it remains to this day. Void During the battle with Madalynn Rowan, Decimus used the soul of Isatiel to recreate his sword in his image, a sleek jet-black blade that seemed to suck in light. This weapon is indestructible, and in Decimus' hands it can cleave apart landscapes. He usually fights with Void using only his mind, and in his Execrabilis form he likes to show off by crossing his arms when fighting. When Decimus uses both hands to grab Void, it means he is serious. Mantle of the Dark Priest/ Sash of the Water Bearer/ Helm of the Last This set of armor was created from the souls of Zazapon, Uniel, and Aphanael, respectively. The chest piece and grieves are modeled after Zazapon's demon form. The lining and sash attached to his waist are based off of Uniel's color scheme. The horns and the helm design are based on Aphanael's horns. This armor set is nigh indestructible, though it can be damaged by extremely powerful attacks, such as Madalynn's Trinity "Father" attack. The second time Decimus uses it is when he is ambushed by the Bringers at a small village. He loses control and massacres every single Bringer sent after him. Starlight This holy sword was given to Decimus by Slayer, as a gift for his sacrifices during the war on Execrabilis. The first time he unleashes this sword is during his battle against Jane Magnolia. This sword is inscribed with the strongest runes the Machine Elves have to offer. Its shimmering incorporeal appearance is breathtaking and imposing. A fit companion to Void, this sword is just as powerful. Relationships/ Affiliations Violet Osborne "Up until the moment I met you, I thought my life was going to be nothing except bloodshed and mourning. You showed me there was more to this world than vengeance. And for that, you make me nervous. Decimus Bravo, you're a thief who's stolen my heart." - Violet's Confession The relationship between Decimus and Violet started out with a fierce hostility from Violet. This was due to the fact that Violet's upcoming was messed up by the Bringer's influence. Also due to the fact that Violet is a few years older than him, this created a bit of distance between the two. When Violet sacrificed her soul in order to save the elements, this made Decimus fall for her. When the demon known as Aphanael arrived to claim her soul, Decimus was furious and resolved to bring her back. Decimus and Dawn Holloway undertook a quest to find the last four demons in Altervita in order to fight Aphanael and retrieve Violet's soul. The two are succesful in defeating the demons, thus releasing Violet from her contract. When she realizes what Decimus undertook to save her, she begins to develop feelings for him, though she inititally still rejects him. The two get closer during Decimus' travels as a Monster Slayer, as he fights for her honor against Slayer, the strongest of the Monster Slayers. Violet finally accepts his feelings during the hunt for information regarding the God Tomes. During a celebration aboard the Thunderbird VI, the two are implied to have consummated their relationship. When Decimus is thrown off the ship, Violet uses an extremely well timed arrow to pull him back up through his shirt. Their relationship comes to a halt when Violet is forced by Jane to assassinate Decimus for the Bringers. The death of her lover would leave Violet in a state of constant despair. She tries to make up for her error by asking help from one of her Bringer friends, Saiyto, Holder of the Time God Tome. As Saiyto tries to revert Xavier back into his human form, he is slain by an unseen foe. Shortly before his passing, he passes command of the Tome on to Violet. His spell goes awry, ending with Violet and Jimmy being sent back thousands of years back in time. Perhaps the two were never meant to be together, or maybe they'll meet again in their next journey. Appearances Etymology Trivia Category:Elements Category:Characters Category:Element Master Category:Fifth Force Category:Magic-Users